The overall goal of the NCOG Community Outreach Program is to assure the optimal diagnostic evaluation, staging, treatment, and rehabilitation of cancer patients in the participating Northern California Cancer Program regions. Two major programmatic thrusts are being developed toward this goal. First, multidisciplinary clinical committees were formed in each of the five participating regions: greater Fresno, Sacramento, greater Reno, the South Bay and the East Bay. Secondly, a broad range of professional education programs are being developed for physicians, nurses, pharmacists, and other medical professionals to complement the protocols and increase the individual's awareness of the most current diagostic treatment and rehabilitation strategies and techniques. Professional education programs developed and implemented during the -01 year of the Outreach grant include: a symposium on genitourinary cancer, a discussion of primary surgery vs. primary radiation therapy for early stage breast cancer, a symposium on diagnosis, treatment and management of primary and metastatic brain tumors and a discussion of the classification and grading of tumors of the testes and prostate.